


i finally got them.

by musicaldork



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Based On Poetry, Drabble, F/M, Insecurity, Love, Romance, Short, green - Freeform, this is based off my favourite poem - 14 lines from love letters or suicide notes by doc luben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldork/pseuds/musicaldork
Summary: sometimes love is found in lurid green sheets, and in mustering the courage to buy them.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Joel Glicker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	i finally got them.

> _I never had the courage to buy bright green sheets._

An apprehensive swallow. Dark, shadowed eyes flit about as if others cared what she bought. Eyes, eyes, eyes, all around her, on her and so she’s drowning in those gazes that aren’t there, that only she imagines. 

The linen store is far from bustling, the little shop tucked away in an alcove, probably no more than 10 by 10 foot square. It’s a shy place, as if the ivy that hasn’t been cleared away is to hide itself bashfully. Non poisonous, she sees, with a note of disappointment.

The place is homely, but quiet. 

Her pale, delicate hands deftly place the plastic-wrapped package onto the mahogany desk in front of the cashier.

> _I wanted them but thought they were too brash even with no one but me to see them._

It took time for her to decide on whether she wanted those sheets. She’d always eyed them in that vaguely longing way for something that’s so in reach and yet, just out of grasp.

Insecurity set itself intensely in her lungs every time she was about to bring herself to drop the neat package on the counter, the intense green colouring staring back at her challengingly.

Were they too severe? Too uninhibited, too informal? She wasn’t sure.

> _I bought a set yesterday and put them on the bed._

But now, as she never had before, she thought of him. He’d like those sheets. The shade matched his favourite green and black socks just perfectly. 

She thought of the dark curls of his hair against the emerald sheets of the bed, his glasses knocked askew then put carefully to the side to prevent damage. She thought of his tall, willowy frame knocked back against those wonderfully lurid sheets. And she especially thought about how she knew he’d smile at the colour.

And so, the fear eased, like a wave ebbing and flowing and disappearing as quickly as it came. It was so much easier now, how did things seem so overwhelming not even just a minute prior?

In a daze, she bought those sheets, the wizened old man at the counter slowly taking the money she had presented him without even really acknowledging it.

When she finally finished the transaction she inwardly hugged herself in joy though if anybody asked her she’d deny it absolutely. She was now the proud owner of those gaudy, garish sheets, and she was almost giddy at the thought even though it was such a tiny thing.

As she walked out of the door of that store, folded sheets of green linen at hand, despite herself, a small smile lifted her thin lips.

> _I knew that you would like them._

**Author's Note:**

> something really old i wrote but still kinda like  
> this is lowkey based on wednesday and joel glicker but its vague enough that it could be anybody really
> 
> my plight is that i seriously vibe with musical wednesday but i absolutely adore joel glicker  
> so its like a crossover of different versions of the same material lmaooooo
> 
> anyways, if you get to this, thank you for reading! ily


End file.
